


[F4M] Pretty girl seduces shy new guy at office Xmas party

by Taurean_adift



Series: GWA Inc. office [2]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle femdom, Ice Play, Office Sex, Passionate Sex, Seduction, Slow Build, Sweet, affirming, blowjob, handjob, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A flirtatious girl finds the shy new guy hiding away from the office Xmas party. She gently coaxes him out of his shyness with a one-on-one game of pass the ice, in a slow build seduction leading to hot office sex. A sweet, gentle femdom type of story.
Series: GWA Inc. office [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102979
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Pretty girl seduces shy new guy at office Xmas party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, don't hesitate to change up dialogue to suit your style. I've included lots of prompts, but if you're an experienced VA, just work your magic :) Hope you have fun! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Pretty girl seduces shy new guy at office xmas party [gentle femdom] [sweet] [affirming] [slow build] [tease] [seduction] [ice play] [office sex] [handjob] [cocksucking] [passionate fuck] [creampie]**

  
**Some background**  
**\---------------**  
Have you ever played Pass the Ice? You sit in a circle with a group of people, alternating guy and girl, and pass an ice cube around using just your mouths. One of the best party games ever invented. 

*OPTIONAL: The setting is a Christmas party, but with few tweaks, you can set it to almost any theme or just a regular party. (Remember to change the title, too)

**SCRIPT**  
=====

***OPTIONAL SFX: You can include the muted sounds of a wild party in the next room, like laughter and chatter.**  
**Also, can include background Christmassy music, like it’s playing softly throughout the office. (some free playlists on youtube)**

  
[FRIENDLY & FLIRTATIOUS TONE]

  
Boo!

[LAUGH]

Don’t be scared, it’s just ‘lil ol me.

What are you doing, hiding away here?

  
... Hey, you’re the new guy, aren’t you?

Such a pleasure to meet you, I’m (your name).

So, what are you doing here? This is the kitchen.

The party’s over at the main hall.

Oh, getting a drink of water huh? [LAUGH] 

They have water there, you know. 

Come on, don’t be silly.

You should be joining in, mingle a little, make some new friends.

  
What do you mean, you’re shy. [LAUGH] 

Oh, take my hand, I’ll introduce you around.

I think they’re playing Pass the Ice. You’re gonna LOVE that game.

... what, you don’t wanna play that?

Is that why you ran away? [LAUGH] 

You DO know how to play right? It’s simple.

We all sit in a circle, and pass an ice cube around using just our mouths. 

The last person with the melted ice loses and has to remove an item of clothing.

It’s one of the best “ice breakers” [LAUGH] 

Sounds fun, right? Let’s go!

[GIGGLE]

  
[SOOTHING, SOFTLY] Hey... calm down, you look like you’re going into shock.

I’m sorry, I had no idea you were THIS shy.

It’s okay, hun... we don’t have to go if you're uncomfortable.

We can stay right here, just you and me.

Okay?... Feel better?

  
[MISCHIEVOUS] Hmmm...

Tell you what. I don’t want you to miss out on the fun, so...

Why don’t we have our own game, between us?

What do you say? 

You’re not afraid of me, are you? 

[TEASING] Hmm? Such a big, strong man like you.

And dainty little me in my tiny black dress. 

I should be afraid of you.

*GASP* You won’t hurt me, right, kind sir?

I feel kinda scared...

[POUTING] Promise you’ll take care of me?

Pl..please, sir... wrap me in your arms...

Come on, gimme your arm... drape it over me, like this...

Oooh, you have such big, strong arms, I feel SO safe already.

[GIGGLE]

See, we’re gonna get along just fine.

Now, let’s grab some ice from the freezer... 

*OPTIONAL SFX: Ice clinking in glass*

... follow me.

Let’s go sit by the Christmas tree in the lounge.

  
Here we are. 

Aww... so romantic, don’t you think?

It’s all dark with just the twinkling lights from the tree.

Ooh, isn’t it nice? 

Aw, don’t worry, honey, nobody is gonna come here. They’re too busy locking lips, pretending to pass the ice. [GIGGLE].

Let’s sit here on the couch.

Come on, sit beside me.

  
[SOOTHING] Now... it’s just the two of us, okay?

We can take our time, I’ll be gentle.

I’ll show you how to play this game.

Do you trust me?

Just say yes. [GIGGLE]

Good boy.

Do you think I’m pretty?

Really? 

Awww, you’re such a sweet boy.

You’re making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Do you... like me?

[GIGGLE] Don’t be so shy. It’s okay, you don’t have to answer.

But... I like you.

[GENTLY] Hey, look at me... I like you.

It’s okay if a girl likes you, you know.

You’re so cute.

All the pretty girls in this office are gonna want a piece of you.

[TEASING] Mmm... I’m gonna be so jealous.

Oh, don’t worry, I’ll keep them off you. [GIGGLE]

  
Are you feeling... more comfortable... with me?

You are? Mm... I’m glad.

  
Now, let’s play before the ice melts. 

You wanna play with me, don't you? [GIGGLE]

Okay!

  
Uhm... it’s a bit awkward sitting like this. Do you mind if I sat on your lap?

It’s just easier to pass the ice. I’ll show you how it’s done, don’t worry.

Just let me... oooh, my skirt is so short. [GIGGLE]

I have to pull it up a little...

Heyyy, were you peeking at my little thong?

[GIGGLE] I’m kidding. Hey... it’s okay, I don’t mind.

I’ll only mind if you don’t like it.

Let me... mmmm... sit on your lap first. I’m not too heavy, am I? 

[TEASING] No, you’re so big and strong.

And... you don’t mind I pulled up my skirt, right?

Do you... like my panties? 

It’s kinda dim, look closer. [GIGGLE]

You like this color? 

Oooo, you naughty boy. You’re looking at my panties.

[GIGGLE] I’m just teasing. Relax, okay.

  
[SOFT AND INTIMATE TONE]  
  
Now... I’m gonna start. 

See, I take this ice cube and I’ll put it in my mouth.

Once I do that, I’ll let it melt a little... and then I’ll pass it to you, okay?

And you’ve got to keep it in your mouth for a few seconds, and then pass it back to me.

Ready? Here goes.

  
[ICE CUBE SUCKING SOUND AND ROLLING IT IN YOUR MOUTH]

  
[TALKING WITH ICE IN MOUTH] Bring your lips closer...

  
[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

  
[GIGGLE] There you go. You’re a natural at this!

Oops, there’s some water on your chin... let me... lick it up...

[LICKING SOUNDS]

There.

Okay, let the ice melt a little more.

... and...

Now pass it back to me... BUT, you gotta really put your mouth over mine so the ice doesn’t drop okay?

Aright.

[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

Mmmm...

  
[TALKING WITH ICE IN MOUTH] It’s getting smaller now... I better pass it back to you...

  
[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

Mmmm...

  
You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?

Just nod your head. 

Mmm, me, too.

... wait... [GIGGLE] 

Is it still in your mouth? 

Show me. 

Okay, my turn.

  
[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

Mmmm...

Mmm, I love having your tongue in my mouth...

  
Uhm... oh no, I think it’s all melted.

[GIGGLE] 

  
Well, the rules say I have to remove an item of clothing. 

But...

[SOFTLY] I’m wearing so little...

Just my dress and panties and heels...

You don’t want me to take off my panties, do you?

[GIGGLE]

No, you’re such a gentleman.

  
Well...

If I were in a group, I’ll just remove my shoes.

But that’s kinda against the spirit of the game.

[SOFT AND SLOW TEASING - you keep switching between femdom and pretending to be a helpless girl to tease him] 

So... how about...

I remove my dress?

I don’t do this for anyone, you know.

But... I trust you.

You won’t take advantage of me, right?

If I just... slip the straps off my shoulder...

And... pull my dress lower...

Oh! You can almost see all of my breasts...

I’m not wearing a bra.

I feel so exposed... promise you’ll protect me?

Nod your head. You’ll take care of me, won’t you?

Mmmm... here goes...

  
Ooh... I can’t believe I’m showing you my tits.

[SOFT, HORNY VOICE] Do you... like them?

Are they... big enough for you?

Hmmm?

I can’t believe my nipples are so hard...

Ohh, maybe I’m cold.

Would you... put your hands on my waist...

Mmmm... feel how soft and smooth my skin is...

Just... rub my body a little... up and down...

Oops... [GIGGLE]... you almost touched my breasts...

No, it’s okay... I don’t mind...

Oooh, my nipples are getting harder... I wonder why...

  
Uhm... do you wanna keep playing?

Yeah? Okay. You start. Put the ice in your mouth.

... and, while you do that... gimme your hands...

Rub them up my body... like this...

[MOAN]... and gently... over my breasts...

[MOAN]... lightly... over my nipples...

Oooh, fuckk...

Keep doing that... caressing my nipples...

Now, let's pass the ice back and forth in our mouths.

  
[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

Mmm... you’re so hard...

***OPTIONAL SFX: Belt buckle sound***

No, it’s okay... let me... touch you...

  
[WET KISSING SOUNDS] Mmmpph...

Since I'm letting you touch me...

  
***OPTIONAL SFX: Zipper sound***

Oh god... your cock is so hard...

Just gonna reach inside your underwear... and...

Ohhh... your cock twitched...

  
Oh! [LAUGH] 

You dropped the ice!

It’s okay... don’t worry about it...

I’ll let you suck on something else...

Bring your head down...

Oh god... yes... 

Oooh yess... suck my nipples...

  
[TAKE YOUR TIME WITH SLOW MOANING & TALKING IN BETWEEN]

Oh fuck...

[MOANING]

Do you like my hand wrapped around your hard cock?

[MOANING]

Oh fuckk... keep sucking my nipples while I play with your cock...

[MOANING]

[MOANING]

... Oh god... you’re making me so horny.

... let me pull off your pants, I wanna suck you.

[SOOTHING] Hey, hey... it’s okay...

Don’t be shy.

Okay... calm down...

Look at me... good boy...

[KISS]

Do you trust me?

Nod your head if yes.

Good boy. [KISS]

Do you find me sexy?

Good. [KISS]

I know you’re shy... [KISS] 

But don’t let your shyness hold you back from happiness... [KISS]

Okay?[KISS]

You're shy but your cock isn't. [GIGGLE]

You like me stroking your cock, don't you? Mmm...

So, just clear all that doubt from your mind... [KISS]

Okay? [KISS]

Good. Now...

[GENTLY] Shut the fuck up and let me suck your cock.

  
[SLOW SUCKING SOUNDS]

[MOUTH FULL] Mmm... I love your taste...

[SLOW SUCKING SOUNDS]

[MOUTH FULL] Sucking you is making my pussy wet

  
[SUCKING, LICKING AND MOANING SOUNDS]...  
  
[SUCKING AND MOANING - goes on for a bit]...

  
Mmm... don’t cum yet...

Let me stand up.

Help me out of my dress... mm-hmm...

Okay, now... Oh, look at my thong, it's all drenched.

All your fault, you know...

Now I gotta take it off...

Would you take it off for me?

Uh-huh... alll the way down... and off my feet...

Do you wanna keep it? [GIGGLE]

I don’t mind.

  
Okay, lean forward a little... kiss my tummy...

[MOAN] Ooo... lower... Kiss lower... that's it...

Do you like my smooth pussy?

Bring your nose closer... Uhhh...

Breathe in... ohhh... can you smell how aroused I am?

Now just... lick my clit a little...

Stick out your tongue...

[MOAN] Ooo fuck...

[SQUEAL] Oh god, don’t suck. Oh, just lick...

[MOAN] Oh, you naughty boy... sucking a girl’s clit without warning...

Ooooo fuckkk... just lick it... Oh yes...

[MOANING]

  
Oohhh... okay, okay, that was... fucking amazing.

Next time I'll let you eat me out all night.

For now, sit back and... let me get on your lap again...

[WET KISSING]

[WHISPER] We’re gonna fuck now.

Mmm... let me rub my pussy on your cock...

[WHISPER] You wanna fuck me?

Oh god, my cunt is dripping...

[WHISPER] Say you wanna fuck my cunt. Don't be shy... beg me...

Ooo... god, your cock is so hard...

[MOAN] Let me... slide down on you...

[MOAN] Ohhh... you’re so big in my tight little pussy...

Ooo... let’s enjoy this...

Fucking by the Christmas tree...

  
**[ Here, just improv some moaning + optional wet sounds & soft humping sounds - go slow and synced to your moaning, goes on for a while ]**

  
Ooo... have you ever done this? Fucking in the office?

Oh god, this is so hot...

Anyone could walk in on us.. and see us fucking

Ooo, what would our boss say if she saw you fucking me?

Oh, fuck... the new guy... already fucking his female co-workers...

Oooh, what a player...

Sweet fuck... your cock is so hard...

Each time you slide in you're rubbing my g-spot... fucking christ...

You're gonna make me squirt my brains out...

Mmm... I'm so glad you joined...

We could do this all the time now... wait till everyone leaves...

You wanna fuck me on the conference table?

Oh fuck...

I'm getting close...

I'm gonna ride you faster now...

  
[MOANING FASTER, VOICE BREAKING]

Oh fuckk...

Cum inside me okay...

Shoot your cum inside me...

Please baby...

Cum with me.

Oh, god, I’m cumming...

I'm cumming so hard.... 

Fuckkk... yess... yesss...

[IMPROV ORGASM - AS BIG OR LOUD AS YOU LIKE]

  
[BREATHLESS]

Oooh god...

Ohh...

Ohhh... let me catch my breath. 

Hey... what is my thong doing on the Christmas tree? [GIGGLE]

God, you’re SUCH a good fuck...

Ohhh...

Wanna do it in the boss’ room? [GIGGLE]

/scriptend


End file.
